


Relaxation time with the boys!

by LuciferReborn95



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Friendship, Marijuana, Music, No Romance, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferReborn95/pseuds/LuciferReborn95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the spring vacation, time for relaxation and fun. However, Ichika becomes uneasy, as he has built some stress from his daily abuse and school work, and it doesn't help that he has some homework to occupy himself with. But luckily for him, his buddy Dan, just has the solution for his problem. ONE-SHOT! [Rated T for weed references and OOC'ness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation time with the boys!

It was finally the spring vacation, a time for partying and relaxation. It was the time that everyone in the IS Academy has been looking for.

Except for one male.

That male is Ichika, the first ever male IS pilot in history.

But back to the topic, normally, he would have been looking forward to 10 days of not having to put up with the daily physical abuse and school work. It was also the time when his friends were called in by their respective countries for some IS related business.

But why is he not so looking forward to the Spring break?

The reason as to why, is that he has a load of homework and overdue assignments, all of them assigned by his big sister-who-is-an-ever-frightening-demon-of-a-teacher.

Normally, Ichika is a smart guy when it came to school-related subjects, but this is a whole different type of stuff. And it is expected of him to learn more than just the basics of the IS.

Fate isn’t so kind on him because normally, a male didn’t have to worry so much about the IS unless the male is an engineer. But in his case, since he is the first ever male IS pilot, he is expected to learn everything.

Right now, he just arrived back home, and headed straight to his room and just went straight to bed at 12:00 P.M. to try to relax for at least today before he gets to do any homework.

But his ‘relaxation’ time was cut short when he heard his phone ringing.

“Who is it now?” He asked himself annoyed.

But he decided to answer the phone anyway to see what’s up.

“Hello?”

“Yo, Ichika it’s me, Dan.” The person who called, now identified himself as Dan spoke.

“Oh, hey Dan, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I thought I’d call you to see how you’re doing?”

“Oh, I see. I’m a little irritated.” Ichika replied

“Really, how come?” Dan asked in confusion.

“Well, daily physical abuse, schoolwork, and mistreatment are just among a few things. Oh, I forgot to mention a butt load of homework and overdue assignments. I have it rough and I can’t even relax for a damn minute.” Ichika semi-ranted, trying to suppress his stress a bit since his friend has done nothing wrong.

“I see. Oh, I have an idea, why don’t you come here? I gotta show you something.” Dan asked.

“I appreciate it, but I can’t go, I have a lot in my mind.” Ichika declined.

“That’s why I am asking you to go, I have something that can help you out with your problem.” Dan cheered him up.

“For real?” Ichika asked with suspicion.

“Have I not ever lied to you before?” Dan asked back.

“All right, I’ll be there in about 10 minutes.” Ichika said in defeat.

“Awesome! I’ll see you there.” Dan said as both Ichika and Dan hung up.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ Ichika thought as he got up and left his home to go to Dan’s house.

****

* * *

 

**Scene change: Gotanda Residence, 10 minutes later.**

“Coming.” That was the voice of a certain red heaired female approaching the door as she heard someone knocking.

“I… Ichika?” The female greeted, rather nervously.

“Hey Ran, is your brother here?” Ichika saluted, then asked Ran about her brother.

“Y… yeah, he’s here, come in.” She said, flustered

“Thank you Ran.” Ichika smiled at her.

 “I… I’ll take you to my brother, follow me.”

“Lead the way”

So then, she took him to where Dan is, and it turned out that he was in a basement, Ichika was confused as to why he never found out about said basement, but he shook it off.

“H… here we are, if you need anything, I’ll be in the restaurant.” Ran said, flustered, and ran off before Ichika could say thanks.

So, he then knocked on the door, which immediately, it was open by his friend, Dan.

“Yo, Ichika. Great timing, come on in.” Dan led him inside the room.

“So, what is it that you want to show me?” Ichika asked.

“Oh, I was about to get there, I’ll bring it in a second, so please, go ahead and take a seat on the couch.” Dan said while he went to take something out.

Meanwhile, Ichika looked around the basement. The room itself, looked nice, pretty retro, like the 60’s. It was as though Dan got influenced by the American hippie culture. Decorated with lava lamps, colorful artwork, an old TV, and some vinyls from classic rock bands from the 60’s the 90’s.

“I see you like this don’t ya?” Dan came back with something in his hand.

“Yeah, the room is pretty stylish for a 60’s theme.” Ichika admired the view of the basement room.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Dan smiled as he handed something to Ichika.

“Uhm… what is this?” Ichika asked confused, as he had a small white looking object that looked like there was something inside the folded paper.

“Oh, that my friend, is marihuana!” Dan stated.

 

There was brief silence….

.

.

.

.

“M… ma… ma… marihuana!?!?” Ichika asked, legitimately taken aback.

“Yup, this stuff actually helps you relax a lot.” Dan stated as he lit his own joint.

“It smells weird.” Ichika tried to avoid the smell.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” Dan told him as the smell was pleasant to him

“B... but, isn’t this illegal?” Ichika asked.

“Not if you don’t get caught.” Dan stated.

“I… I don’t know, it feels wrong to me… I mean, I never did this before, and what if people find out?”

“Relax dude, no one is gonna find out. My parents don’t care, and they even smoke sometimes.” Dan reassured just so that he doesn’t get scared or anything.

“I… I’m not exactly sure about this man… I…” Ichika tried to formulate a sentence, only to be interrupted by Dan

“Dude, you’re stressed out, and it’s no good for you to be like that, I know this will do more good than you think. Trust me.” Dan reasoned with him.

_But what if my sister ever finds out about this, and what if I…. You know what? The hell with everything!!_

“I’ll try it out. The hell with what happens later!” Ichika stated as Dan lit his joint. Then he proceeded to inhale it.

“That’s the spirit I’ve been looking for dude!” Dan inhaled his own joint as well.

Ichika coughed a bit, which was expected, but as he inhaled, he got a little more used to it.

Initially, he didn’t feel any different. But he would slowly feel better.

A few minutes later, he’d feel as if the weight he’d been carrying, had been lifted off his shoulders.

_Damn, this feels great._ Ichika thought as he was seeing his world in a happy perspective.

“Dude, you were right, this is awesome!!” Ichika said to Dan.

“I told ya, but here’s the best part about getting high, some good music.”

Dan chose a random song out of his playlist.

And the song of choice, **“Watch Me Fade”** by **Monster Magnet.**

* * *

 

[INSTRUMENTAL INTRO]

_**We're all sinking in our hearts now, people** _   
_**100 screens upon the wall** _   
_**A pretty cloud of confusion** _   
_**Come to cover us all, oh yeah** _

[Pre-chorus]

_**You're smokin' hot mutation, baby** _   
_**You nearly tanned yourself to death** _   
_**The way you learn that worm** _   
_**Just makes me lose my breath** _

[Chorus]

_**Well, pull me up and watch me fade** _   
_**Your dirty mind is driving me insane** _   
_**Those good old days ain't coming back again, oh, no** _

__

_**Now keep your eye upon the saucer, baby** _   
_**Ignore the world as it bleeds** _   
_**You've got your phone and your mirror** _   
_**What else do you need?** _

****

[Chorus]

_**Well, pull me up and watch me fade** _   
_**Your dirty mind is driving me insane** _   
_**Those good old days ain't coming back again** _   
_**Not while this hydra head keeps on raping my brain** _

[Trippy guitar solo]

**_Well, pull me up and watch me fade_ **   
**_Distorted lies just say the same old thing_ **   
**_Your piece of mind ain't coming back again_ **   
**_And this hydra head just keeps on raping my brain_ **

[Chorus x2]

_**Pull me up and watch me fade** _   
_**Your dirty mind is driving me insane** _   
_**Those good old days ain't coming back again** _   
_**And this hydra head is going straight to my brain** _

_**  
Hey, hey ** _

****

* * *

 

“So, what did you think, pretty dope, huh?” Dan asked Ichika.

“Smooth.” That was all Ichika could say as he felt heavenly good. “Play another song, dude. Please?” Ichika faked the puppy looking face that girls do when they want something.

“Hell yeah, let’s go for another song.” Dan said with a shit-eating grin of his own.

“Awesome!” Ichika said, while getting super relaxed.

“Oh, here’s a good one…” Dan said as he played this particular tune.

And this one is **Black Hole Sun** by **Soundgarden.**

* * *

[Instrumental Intro]

**_In my eyes, indisposed_**  
 ** _In disguises no one knows_**  
 ** _Hides the face, lies the snake_**  
 ** _And the sun in my disgrace_**  
 ** _Boiling heat, summer stench_**  
 ** _'Neath the black the sky looks dead_**  
 ** _Call my name through the cream_**  
 ** _And I'll hear you scream again_**  


[Chorus]  
**_Black hole sun_**  
 ** _Won't you come_**  
 ** _And wash away the rain_**  
 ** _Black hole sun_**  
 ** _Won't you come_**  
 ** _Won't you come (Won't you come)_**  


  
_**Stuttering, cold and damp**_  
 _ **Steal the warm wind tired friend**_  
 _ **Times are gone for honest men**_  
 _ **And sometimes far too long for snakes**_  
 _ **In my shoes, a walking sleep**_  
 _ **And my youth I pray to keep**_  
 _ **Heaven sent hell away**_  
 _ **No one sings like you anymore**_

  
[Chrous x2]  
**_Black hole sun_**  
 ** _Won't you come_**  
 ** _And wash away the rain_**  
 ** _Black hole sun_**  
 ** _Won't you come_**  
 ** _Won't you come_**  
  
_**Black hole sun**_  
 _ **Won't you come**_  
 _ **And wash away the rain**_  
 _ **Black hole sun**_  
 _ **Won't you come**_  
 _ **Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)**_  
  
_**Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)**_  
 _ **Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)**_  
 _ **Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)**_

[Epic guitar solo]  
  
_**Hang my head, drown my fear**_  
 _ **Till you all just disappear**_  


[Chorus x2]  
_**Black hole sun**_  
 _ **Won't you come**_  
 _ **And wash away the rain**_  
 _ **Black hole sun**_  
 _ **Won't you come**_  
 _ **Won't you come**_

  
_**Black hole sun** _   
_**Won't you come** _   
_**And wash away the rain** _   
_**Black hole sun** _   
_**Won't you come** _   
_**Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)** _   
_**Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)** _   
_**Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)** _   
_**Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)** _   
_**Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)** _   
_**Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)** _   
_**Won't you come** _   
_**Won't you come** _

[Instrumental outro]

 

* * *

 

“Sweet.” Ichika said, as he felt his world going slower.

“Yeah, I’m glad you enjoyed this.” Dan said as he felt the same.

“We should do this often, don’t you think?” Ichika asked.

“Hell yeah, and we should bring our friends over.” Dan agreed

“I haven’t seen Kazuma and Yuki for a while, I think we should call them sometime this week to hang out.” Ichika got the idea as Dan did mention bringing friends over.

“Hell yeah, this is boys time.” Dan said as he raised his fist for a fist bump.

“You said it better bro.” Ichika bumped his fist into Dan’s.

_Best… day… EVER!!_ Ichika thought as they kept smoking more weed while enjoying some good tunes.


End file.
